


Spitting Image

by Kyaraelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Look-alikes, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cate's grandmother always told her that she knew Captain America and Bucky Barnes back in the day living in Brooklyn before the War.  She never believed her until she met Bucky Barnes and he asked her to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Image

It was a beautiful evening. Cool for July, and not a cloud in the sky. The band had only started up a few minutes earlier and Cate was starting to let go of her annoyance at being stood up. It wasn’t really a date, being that her dance partner preferred guys, but now she had no one to dance with. The Swing Nights at Lincoln Center were one of her favorite summer traditions, so she resolved to at least sit and enjoy the big band music. She had dressed up for the night. She was wearing a navy dress with white polka dots, complete with a Peter Pan collar and skirt full enough to show off the red bloomers if she was spun. She also had on red peep toe kitten heels. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

The next song was starting up when a familiar looking and extremely handsome man approached her, extended his right hand to her and asked, “May I have this dance?”

She grinned her widest grin, placed her left hand in his offered hand and replied, “Definitely.”

As they joined the couples on the dance floor she tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. He was about six feet tall with chin length dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed for the theme as well, in pleated trousers and a long sleeve linen shirt. Oddly enough, he was also wearing a cotton glove on his left hand. He moved so gracefully, she wondered if he was friends with one of her dancer friends and that was why he looked so familiar.

“I’m Cate by the way,” she said as he placed his left hand on the small of her back. It felt a little strange and unyielding.

“I’m James,” he said with a little smirk, almost like it was a joke.

“That’s my favorite name. A lot of men in my family were Jimmys,” she said in a light flirty tone.

“No one ever calls me Jimmy,” he commented looking straight into her green eyes.

She met his gaze and simply said, “James it is then.”

They had a fantastic time dancing together. He was a great lead and Cate found herself attempting tricks on the dance floor she wouldn't usually be comfortable doing with a new partner. During breaks and slower numbers they started chatting and had progressed past the trivial topics, like the weather and sports, and were starting to open up. At least Cate was. James was very good at steering the conversation away from him. She did find out that he was originally from Brooklyn and that Cate reminded him of an old dance partner of his, which is why he asked her to dance.

The band was on a break and Cate and Jimmy were sitting and drinking some water. Cate heard from behind her, “Bucky, there you are!” and it all clicked. She had been dancing with Bucky Barnes. The world knew that he was back, but he had been keeping a low profile and there were very few modern pictures of him since his recovery. Cate realized that if this was Bucky Barnes, then the person calling him was probably Captain America. Wow, was she in over her head. She was flushed completely pink by the time she turned around.

“Doll, this is Steve. You probably recognize him. Please don’t swell his head by fawnin’ all over him.”

“Can I fawn over both of you?” Cate couldn't believe she just said that.

“Steve, this firecracker is Cate.”

Steve’s jaw was wide open in surprise. “I’m sorry for staring miss. You just remind me of someone I used to know.”

“She’s the spitting image of Jimmy’s Gertrude, isn't she?”

Cate whipped her head around to Bucky. “What did you just say?!” she asked incredulously.

“The gal I used to dance with, the one I said you looked like, her name was Gertrude.”

“Oh my God, they weren't just making up stories.” Cate said barely above a whisper.

Steve, who hadn't stopped staring, said, “Who wasn't making stories?”

“My grandparents.”

“Their surname didn't happen to be McHugh, did it?” Bucky asked with awe now in his voice.

“Yes it was, and you won a dance championship with Grandma, didn't you?”

After recovering from their mutual shock Steve suggested they go back to Avengers Tower so they could talk in private. Both he and Bucky wanted to know all about Jimmy and Gertrude’s life and Cate wanted to know more about her grandparents when they were young. She also was barely controlling the excitement of simply hanging out with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Cate didn’t put any thought into the fact that Steve and Bucky shared an apartment. She did put a lot of thought into how Bucky smoothly put his arm around her shoulders when they sat down on the couch as Steve got them all beers from the kitchen.

Cate told them about how her grandparents moved out to the suburbs of Long Island right after the war. Grandpa worked at a brewery and at Roosevelt Raceway. They had seven kids and nineteen grandchildren. Grandpa died of cancer and Grandma of a stroke. But they had a wonderful life together. Cate took out her phone and started showing them some pictures from Facebook of her family and Steve moved to sit on Cate’s other side and put his arm around her waist. Then Steve asked JARVIS if he could bring them up on the large screen they had in their living room. Cate was flabbergasted both by the AI and by the fact that she was being cuddled by two super-soldiers.

Then Steve and Bucky told her stories of her grandparents. They confirmed the story that Grandma had always told about how Grandpa had decided he was going to marry her when she was still so young she was still playing with dolls. Everyone knew Gertrude was Jimmy’s girl. Jimmy was one of the good guys in the neighborhood. He had even helped Bucky get Steve out of a few fights. Gertrude had tried to teach Steve how to dance. Jimmy would dance sometimes but he knew Gertrude wanted to compete so he let Bucky dance with her. That is how they ended up champions together.

“I can hear it in your voices. You both had crushes on my grandma. Didn't you?” Cate asked.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a moment. There was a conversation going on with just the look.

“Buck, should we…?” started Steve.

“I really want to…uh…you too?” replied Bucky.

“Go ahead. You talk.” Steve prompted

“Yes, please fill a girl in.” Cate practically pleaded.

“Oh doll, that is a really interesting choice of words,” smirked Bucky.

“Bucky…be nice.” Steve chided

“I intend to be. Yes, we had a huge crush on Gertrude. Gertrude was one of the few to figure Steve and me out. We think she told Jimmy in order to let me dance with her. I had a bit of a rep as a cad, but I was the best dancer in Brooklyn so she told on us to get her way.”

“Sounds like Grandma. But wait, what did she tell him?” 

“That Bucky and me were a couple.” Steve said softly.

Cate eyebrow shot up and she softly said, “Oh.” After a pause she added, “I guess you don’t want the media to know you’re gay, so why are you telling me? You could have left that out of the story.”

“We’re coming out when Bucky is ready to enter the media circus. But we’re not gay. We’re both bi.”

“Oh.” She said softly again and then gasped when they both leaned in and kissed her neck.

Steve continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck and Bucky raised his face to look into her eyes.

“Steve isn't good at talking to dames so I’m going to talk for both of us. I’m not going to lie. You’d be fulfilling a fantasy we had 75 years ago if you’d be with us tonight. We’ll treat you real good. It isn’t the first time we've shared so we know what we’re doin’. We also both like you as you or we wouldn't do this. Please be with us tonight and we’ll figure the rest out in the morning.”

Cate simply said, “Yes,” then leaned in to kiss Bucky.

It was the best night of her life, so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get out of my head that if Captain America was real that my grandparents would have probably known him and Bucky personally. Greenpoint and Dumbo are not far from each other. Grandma was born the same year as Cap. And Grandma loved to dance. This is what grew out of that seed.
> 
> This is my first completed fanfiction. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> I already have more of the story in my head so if people like it I might write a sequel.


End file.
